pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Watery Blowhog
Watery Blowhogs (<ミズブタ, Mizu Buta, lit. "Water Pig") look exactly like Fiery Blowhogs, except that their snouts are tipped with a shade of blue instead of red, and they appear only in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. Instead of fire, they spit out non-flammable liquid (water) that gets stuck on the heads of the Pikmin, excluding Blue Pikmin and Bulbmin. Leaders will be pummeled to the ground if they are caught in the blast, making this one of the only times where leaders can be damaged by water. Bulbmin and Blue Pikmin are the best Pikmin species to combat this creature, due to their water resistance. Purple Pikmin may work as well, just as long as they are thrown on top of the Blowhog, which will temporarily stun it. Blowing the whistle in the area the water is spewed can cancel out the attack and save the Pikmin caught in the spray instantly. Just like the Fiery Blowhog, it has lightly colored segments that are hard to see. Notes Olimar's Notes "A variant subspecies of the fiery blowhog, the watery blowhog lacks several of the dominant genes necessary for the production of fire-producing catalysts, and thus expels jets of the nonflammable liquid. This subspecies appears to have only recently evolved. However, the hereditary traits of this variant are dominant and highly robust, so its population is rapidly increasing." Louie's Notes "This beast's unrivaled moistness gives it a melt-in-the-mouth quality that's incomparable." Nintendo Player's Guide "You can tell a Watery Blowhog by its blue snout. The beast spits water and causes non-blue Pikmin to be lost in bubbles. If you're traveling with a large Pikmin army, swarm the Watery Blowhog and be ready to save the bubble-bound soldiers with your whistle." ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide ''"A Watery Blowhog attacks by shooting water out of its snout. When battling one of these creatures, use your Blue Pikmin to attack the Watery Blowhog without any casualties. If your squad contains only a small amount of Blue Pikmin, use them to distract the Watery Blowhog, then flank the creature and have your more vulnerable Pikmin charge from the rear." Battle Strategy ''Pikmin 2'' Simply swarm the Blowhog. The Pikmin should be called back when the Blowhog begins to buck. If the Pikmin are thrown off, they usually lose their flowers, and non-Blues will have trouble with the water jet. Calling the Pikmin with the whistle will save them if they are hit by the powerful blast. You can also leave some Blues alone to face the Watery Blowhog without harm, but steer the Blowhog away from any potential hazards. An alternate strategy is to simply throw Purple Pikmin at the Blowhog. Their massive girth should flatten the Blowhog without any issues. ''Pikmin 3'' Gather a reasonable amount of Blue Pikmin (at least 10) and throw half of your Blue Pikmin on it. Once it throws the Blue Pikmin off, throw the other half onto it's back. You do not need to do anything else, as the Watery Blowhog is unable to do any harm to Blue Pikmin, as they are waterproof. Make sure to be careful if any hazards other than Water Hazards are nearby, as the Watery Blowhog can launch the Pikmin into the hazard. If this happens, whistle the Pikmin back to you. Captains Merely punching will do. There is a certain distance in which the captains can harm the Blowhog, but not vice-versa, as the kick won't reach the captains. Gallery 129.png|A Watery Blowhog spewing water in the Piklopedia. Water.jpg|A Watery Blowhog spewing water. Watery Blowhog.png Wateryblowhog.jpg|Artwork of the Watery Blowhog from Pikmin 2. Trivia *The original name for the Watery Blowhog was "Spitty Blowhog." *The Watery Blowhog is one of the only enemies that spew water that can be shown on the Pikmin's flowers. *In'' Pikmin 3, Story Mode has only one Watery Blowhog, located in the Formidable Oak. There are others in Bingo Battle and Mission Mode. **And since all the enemies in the Formidable Oak are illusions, you could say that no real Watery Blowhog appears in the game's Story Mode. This is also the case with the Shearwig. **Dead Watery Blowhog bodies now require 5 Pikmin to carry in ''Pikmin 3, instead of 7 like in Pikmin 2. Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Valley of Repose Category:Water enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:Enemies Category:Blowhogs Category:Snagret Hole Category:Shower Room Category:Hole of Heroes Category:2-Player Battle Category:Wistful Wild Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Water Enemies Category:Silver Lake Category:Formidable Oak Category:Louie's notes Category:Canon